


Camping Chaos

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Camping, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, well not exactly a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: The firefam goes camping. Many things go wrong, but it all feels so right.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie is thought it was just supposed to be a normal camping trip. Even tho he has feelings for Buck it won’t be any harder to hide them here than it is any other time. It was Him, Bobby, Athena, Chimney, Maddie, Hen, Karen, And Buck. He didn’t think about the fact it was 3 couples plus him and Buck. Sure everyone assumed they were together when they saw them with Chris. Eddie loved it, but it didn’t matter they were just friends.

All the couples had their own tents and then Buck and Eddie each had their own smaller tent. Everyone was all settled in their tents. The gentle rain shower that began soon turned to a heavy everyone was nice, and dry in their tents. Well everyone except Eddie whose tent began to take in water drenching his sleeping bag. He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and ran to his truck.

New text from Buck:

“Are you in your truck?”-Buck 

“Yes🙄 my tents flooding”-Eddie 

“You can crash in mine. You’re too tall to comfortably sleep In there👍😴.”-Buck

“No I don’t wanna invade your space. I’ll be fine I’ve slept in worse conditions.”-Eddie

“Eddie stop. Once the rain lets up come to my tent.”-Buck 

“No sleeping bag at all is more uncomfortable than my truck.”-Eddie

“Don’t worry you won’t be on the ground. Just trust me.”-Buck

Eddie waited about ten minutes then bolted to Bucks tent.

“Ok so where am I supposed to sleep?” Eddie crossed his arms.

“It’s a double sleeping bag. So right here.” Buck patted the large sleeping bag.

“Um.” Eddie gulped.

“Come on I don’t bite....unless someone requests it.” Buck laughed throwing his hand up for a high five which Eddie never gave him.

“Fine.” Eddie sighed.

“Wait. Here’s some dry clothes.” Buck said tossing over a T-shirt and some sweats.

Eddie quickly removed the damp clothing and felt a sense of peace when he pulled on the dry clothing that smelled just like Buck.

Buck grabbed a sweatshirt and towel folding them up into a pillow for Eddie, then unzipped the sleeping bag and pulled the corner back making it easier for Eddie to climb in.

If it wasn’t hard enough to sleep just laying next to Buck, now it was impossible to sleep because the man he was secretly in love with was pressed against his back, and his strong arms were holding him tightly. Eddie had wanted to be in this position along with many other positions with Buck for a long time, but this situation was just out of convenience for Buck. Once Eddie let his mind clear due to exhaustion it actually felt quite soothing having Buck hold him, and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Eddie woke up slightly disoriented at first. His head was on Bucks chest, and arm draped across him, and Bucks arms wrapped around holding him. The more Eddie fought to get away the tighter grip sleeping Buck got. Eddie had to try to relax.

“Sorry dude I like to cuddle.” Buck laughed as he woke loosening his grip on Eddie.

“Oh it’s ok.” Eddie smiled quickly getting out of the sleeping back and unzipping the tent.

Eddies eyes immediately went to the fire where everyone was already gathered.

“Finally!” Maddie said. “Bucks been crushing on you since about the day he met you.”

“I still remember the first time he laid eyes on you.” Hen sighed as if she was reminiscing. “He couldn’t believe how hot you were.”

“I knew it.” Athena pointed.

“Um my tent was just flooded. Nothing happened.” Eddie said.

“I wouldn’t say nothing.” Buck said wrapping his arms around Eddies waist and kissing his cheek. 

“Don’t tell me you already forgot about all that fun we had together.” Buck whispered into Eddies ear stubble slightly brushing against his cheek.

Eddies face turned bright red.

“Kidding!” Buck laughed and stole the piece of toast from Maddies hand, and plopped into the a lawn chair.

All of the sudden Eddies mind went back to what Maddie And Hen had said. Surely she’s wrong. “Buck couldn’t like me....could he? And he definitely doesn’t think I’m hot.” Eddie thought.


	2. Chapter 2

All the couples went over to the beach. This sounded incredibly boring to Buck and Eddie they wanted adventure. A little excitement so they decided on some exploring and hiking instead.

Of course Buck had to change into the tightest hiking shorts Eddie had ever seen. It was hard enough keeping his eyes to himself and then Buck had to go and do this. Not only that, but Buck wanted to lead the way so Eddie had the distraction in front of him.

“What a view!” Buck exclaimed looking at a waterfall they’d stumbled upon.

“Yeah.” Eddie bit his lip looking Buck up and down once more.

Before Eddie knew it Buck had ripped his shirt off, and jumped in the waterfall. He popped up from the water shaking his hair and running his fingers through it. Eddie was still frozen in place.

“Come on Diaz you look Like you’re hot and like you might wanna cool off.” Buck said tryin to splash Eddie.

Eddie removed his shirt and joined Buck in the waterfall. It was actually good and being covered by the waist down since Buck was being so hot. Eddie had to think of everything he could that was the opposite of arousing to calm down. 

Thankfully he was able to because moments later Buck let out a groan. Eddie rushed over to see blood surrounding Buck.

“What is it? What did you hurt?” 

“My leg.” Buck groaned.

“It’s ok I’ve got you.” Eddie said as he picked Buck up and carried him to the edge.

Eddie quickly climbed out and grabbed the first aid kit to clean it up. Luckily it wasn’t too deep of a cut. 

Soon another down poor began and the trails were slick and definitely too hard for Buck to go on with his hurt leg.

There was an alcove behind the waterfall where it was nice and dry Eddie helped Buck over to it.

“Hey we should probably stay here for awhile.” Eddie said digging around in his back back for his towel and using it to cover them up. Buck scooted close and snuggled up to Eddie.

“Is this ok? It’s so cold.” Buck shivered.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck pulling him close and holding him tight. “It’s fine.”

“Thank you Eddie.” Buck said softly.

The rain wasn’t letting up and it was getting dark fast. Eddie couldn’t stop yawning.

“I’m so tired.” Buck yawned.

“Here we can take a nap and maybe by the time this lets up we can make it back to our site.” 

They dug through their bags and didn’t really have anything rang would help with comfort. The most comfortable way to lay with the amount of room they had was the same position they woke up in, but this time Eddie was the big spoon. It only took a few minutes and they both were fast asleep.

The next morning they woke up to Bobby, Chimney, Hen, Karen, Athena and Maddie yelling to wake them.

“So I was worried about you all night and this is what you were doing!” Maddie yelled.

“Oh come on look how cute they are!” Karen smiled.

“Yeah you two need to come in my office Monday morning this relationship is gonna require some paper work.” Bobby said.

“What? We are just friends.” Eddie said. “Buck hurt his leg and the rain made the trail slick so we we’re waiting it out.”

“Ok sure.” Athena raised her brow.

“It’s true!” Buck said.

“Ok let’s just go! We’re hungry and I’m sure you are too!” Hen laughed.

They all began making their way back down the muddy trail. Eddie slipped and fell landing directly on top of Buck.

“Ok you two get a room or I mean a tent.” Chimney laughed.

“Not funny! He just slipped” Buck hissed and Eddie got up and helped Buck to his feet.

Once back to the campsite and after cleaning themselves up, and eating the others were going to a scavenger hunt hosted by the campground.

“Eddie you can go I’ll be fine.”

“No I’m not leaving you that’s not fair to you.” Eddie smiled.

Eddie went to the tent leaving Buck alone. A woman from the near by campsite was immediately flirting with Buck the moment he was alone.

“Hey Babe.” Buck yelled.

A confused Eddie approached Buck who pulled him into his lap and kissed him.

“This is my boyfriend Eddie.” Buck smiled.

The woman rolled her eyes and stomped away.

Eddie was frozen sitting in Bucks lap. 

“Sorry.” Buck gulped.

“It’s ok.” Eddie blushed.

“Do you maybe wanna come help me with something. In our tent.” Buck smiled.

“Yeah sure.” Eddie said. He wasn’t sure what Buck was talking about, but he thought Buck might want to hook up or something. They were nearly to the tent when the group returned.

“Oh hey!” Buck said. “Didn’t expect you back this soon.”

“We felt bad leaving you.” Maddie smiled.

“Wish you would have stayed away.”  
Buck mumbled quietly causing a small laugh to escape Eddie mouth.

“To be continued.” Buck winked at Eddie.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck kept giving Eddie the look. He had bedroom eyes and Eddie could barely handle it.

New text from Buck:

“I meant what I said. I want to continue what we started earlier. Stay in my tent again tonight 😈”

“Can’t wait...I’ve been imagining this for a long time😏.”-Eddie

“🥵stop I can’t handle this.”-Buck

Eddie shot a buck a devilish smirk causing him to turn bright pink.

Eddie was grabbing firewood from the pile of wood, and a wasp came out and stung his hand. He immediately began to swell up. He took some Benadryl to take down the swelling.

“Hey we can just forget about this and do it some other time when you feel better.” Buck whispered.

“No we’ve waited long enough. Tonight’s the night. This is our last night here and I don’t wanna waste the moment. I’m gonna go to bed wait like 10 minutes then you come too. So it isn’t too obvious.” Eddie smiled.

Eddie went to their tent and stripped down to his boxers to wait for Buck. Unfortunately the Benadryl made him drowsy and he fell asleep immediately.

Buck kept giving Eddie the look. He had bedroom eyes and Eddie could barely handle it.

New text from Buck:

“I meant what I said. I want to continue what we started earlier. Stay in my tent again tonight 😈😏”

“Can’t wait...I’ve been imagining this for a long time.”-Eddie

“🥵stop I can’t handle this.”-Buck

Eddie shot a buck a devilish smirk causing him to turn bright pink.

Eddie was grabbing firewood from the pile of wood and a wasp came out and stung his hand. He immediately began to swell up. He took some Benadryl to take down the swelling.

“Hey we can just forget about this and do it some other time when you feel better.” Buck whispered.

“No we’ve waited long enough. Tonight’s the night. This is our last night here and I don’t wanna waste the moment. I’m gonna go to bed wait like 10 minutes then you come too.” Eddie smiled.

Eddie went to their tent and stripped down to his boxers to wait for Buck. Unfortunately the Benadryl made him fall asleep almost immediately.

Eddie woke up the next morning feeling a lot better all the swelling had gone down.

“Hey.” Eddie whispered. “Sorry I fell asleep I think it was the Benadryl.”

“Maybe it’s for the best. I mean things keep getting in the way of us so it just might not be meant to be.” Buck nodded.

“Don’t you dare say that. I know you felt  
It when you kissed me!” 

“No you don’t know anything about what I feel. Let’s just drop it.” Buck scoffed.

“What the hell? Wow I’m such an idiot to have even believed for even a minute that you’d feel the same way. You know what? Maybe I should go now.” Eddie grabbed his clothes quickly getting dressed and exiting the tent. 

The entire group just stared at him after just overhearing the whole argument.

“Sorry I gotta go. It was a lovely weekend.” Eddie threw his bag in his truck and zipped away.

Buck peeked out of the tent.

“What the hell did you do Evan?” Maddie crossed her arms.

“You think it’s me?” Buck laughed.

“We heard that little fight. Why are you pushing him away?” Hen asked.

“Because! Ok? He just wants me like for my body not for who I am, and I love him so I can’t do that ok it’s too hard.” Buck said letting out a deep breath.

Chimney erupted in laughter and Buck shot him a dirty look.

“Ok Buckaroo I know for a fact that Eddie wants you for more than your body.” Chimney said.

“You better go after him.” Bobby said

“I need to pack up I can’t.” Buck said.

“Now!” Maddie said.

“We’ll clean everything up just go.” Karen smiled.

Buck got in his truck and tried to catch up. He couldn’t. He got to Eddies and he wasn’t there either.

Buck suddenly had an idea. A way to make it all up to Eddie. He just hoped he could do it before Eddie got back.

Once Buck was ready he went and sat on the couch and waited.

“Why are you here?” Eddie hissed as he entered the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck stood from the couch to face Eddie.

“I’m sorry. For everything, but I just I didn’t wanna ruin it so I thought cutting it off would be better. I thought you just wanted to hook up, and if thats all you want ok that’s fine, but I can’t do that. I want more....I need more.” Buck said. “Eddie I love you.”

“You what?

“I Evan Buckley am in love with you Eddie Diaz.”

“I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long. I’ve dreamt of hearing that from you. Buck I love you, and I want it all with you.” Eddie smiled.

“Let me show you something”  
Buck smiled, and led Eddie to the backyard. He had a tent lined with twinkle lights outside. 

“Thought we could have a little do over.” Buck smiled.

Eddie grabbed Buck and kissed him. “This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Get used to it. There’s a lot more where this came from.” Buck laughed.

“Oh I can be romantic too.” Eddie smiled.

“Alexa play “You are The Reason” by Calum Scott.” Eddie grinned before pulling Buck close and dancing with him.

“I’m a terrible dancer.” Buck blushed.

“Lucky for you you have a wonderful teacher.” Eddie spun Buck out then Back in before connecting their lips again.

“Ok as sweet as this tent is how about we take this inside where it’s more comfortable, and you can show me some of your moves.”

“Oh I put your bed in the tent.” Buck said.

“You what?” Eddie laughed. “ So if I wasn’t into you you’d have just left l, and not told me.”

“Come on like you could resist all this.” Buck winked and flexed.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Eddie laughed.

Buck grinned as Eddie pushed him into the tent, and on to the bed then climbed on top of him kissing his neck and grinding on him.

Buck laughed. 

“What did I do wrong? What’s so funny.” Eddie asked.

“Nothing, but looks like two more tents were pitched down here.” Buck said pointing at their erections.

“You’re an idiot.” Eddie shook his head. 

“Feels like you’re into tho.” Buck laughed before flipping Eddie over now being on top of him.

“Hey!” Eddie said.” What are you doing.”

“As much as I like having you on top of me. I’m gonna wanna be on top of you too. We’ll just take turns.”

“Ok deal!” Eddie grinned before connecting their lips again.

The next day at work Eddie asked Buck to come over, and help move his bed back to his room.

“Hey can you help me get my bed inside?” Eddie asked.

Buck laughed. “Wow you really can’t do it on your own.” 

“Well so much for being subtle. No I don’t actually need help with that. I just need you and want you to come over. Ok?” Eddie smiled

“I’ll be there.” Buck smirked.


End file.
